


The Naked Mulder

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully discovering new things about each other once they are together. Mulder, it seems, likes to walk around his apartment naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Mulder

Mulder always knew that Scully was mad at him when she complained about his nakedness. One of the things that struck her when she started staying overnight with Mulder was his love of walking around nude. He would get out of bed and just start walking around naked. He could be up for several hours, but if he had nowhere to go he saw no point in clothing. She would wake up and find his side of the bed empty. Although she had slept naked, she would put on a pair of silk pajamas and a robe before leaving the bedroom, and there he would be, sitting at the table reading the paper. Ass naked.

  
"Did you just get out of the shower?"

  
"Nope." He'd turn the page.

  
Usually, she found it endearing, and she could always see what was on his mind this way. If she was mad at him, though, it was "Why don't you put some clothes on once in awhile?"

  
"Uh oh, what did I do now?"

  
\--

  
This man loved to be naked. Once, in his apartment, they were going to make breakfast together, and, of course, he was naked. He put a pan on the stove.

  
"What are you doing, Mulder?"

  
"Cooking you breakfast."

  
"Like that?"

  
"Like what, Scully? Don't you like what you see?"

  
He opened the fridge and pulled out a package of bacon.

  
"Mulder."

  
"Yes, sugar lump?"

  
She curled her lip at his bad pet name. "You're not going to put some clothes on first?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Uhm, do I need to point out that you are holding bacon?" He glanced at the bacon, realizing what she meant. "In my medical opinion, getting hot grease on your scrotum is not good for you."

  
"I see your point."  



End file.
